


Third Eelin'

by Kalikuks



Series: BLM Gift Fics [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eel Dogs, Fantasy AU, Hanzo's Dragons as Eels, M/M, Merfolk Vs Modern Object Shenanigans, Merman Hanzo Shimada, Merman Jesse McCree, meet cute, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Hanzo's just scouting out a new grotto with his two pet ribbon eels in tow when things don't quite go as planned. Turns out this reef isn't unclaimed like Hanzo thought it was...-- -- -- -- -- -- --BLM Donation Gift Fic.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: BLM Gift Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768798
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	Third Eelin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RetrogamingRaccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetrogamingRaccoon/gifts).



> In order to help the incredibly important #BlackLivesMatter movement, I'm incentivizing people to make donations to aid the protestors. In exchange for proof of donation sent to my Twitter DMs with a recent timestamp, I'll write you a ficlet of 500-1000 words with your prompt/pairing of choice (If I can contain myself. I tend to get Wordy). Any amount of donation counts.
> 
> If you too want to donate and help, please follow the links in the author note following the ficlet. 
> 
> This ficlet is for Retro, who requested a Merfolk McHanzo Meet Cute involving Eel Dogs. So have some Eels acting like doggos shenanigans pretty much straight out of 101 Dalmations
> 
> Jesse's tail is based on a Lionfish, and Hanzo's is based on a Blue Dragon Sea Slug which you should definitely look up because those little guys are metal as fuck!

Over the bright reef below, Hanzo glides. This reef is new, Hanzo has travelled far to end up here, looking for a new area for a grotto. He's been chased from his last one by an increase of land walker activity in the area, so he’d packed up his few trinkets, his two pet ribbon eels, and had left for new waters.

This new reef seems promising. Hanzo’s two ribbon eels have already been swimming around and investigating the sandy floor, looking for places to burrow so they may hunt the tiny fish that dart between the rocks. There’s plenty of fish to hunt and many nooks and crannies for even Hanzo to hide between.

He’d even spotted some his favourite jellyfish to eat drifting along. Which is perfect, Hanzo needs to maintain his jellyfish diet to create his own venom to make hunting _much_ easier. It will also make defending his new grotto from any other mers who might want to move into the new territory before Hanzo can fully establish it as his.

That’s also if there aren’t already any other territorial merfolk already here.

Hanzo has yet to see another, which is a good sign that this reef is prime to be claimed as his new hunting ground. One of his eels swirls excitedly below Hanzo to chase after a fish that ducks into one of the crags. Hanzo gently chitters at his pet, calling them once more to his side.

They’re eager to explore, Hanzo can tell, but until he’s assured his beloved eels will be absolutely safe here, he will need to keep them close. Aito and Eito have been with Hanzo ever since they were born, and he’s trained them to help him in his hunts. They have been his invaluable companions ever since.

Not many mers choose to keep other creatures as pets, but the companionship is nice when you’re an unmated mer and constantly moving around like Hanzo is. Other mers consider such companions a waste of resources since they need to be fed too. Hanzo’s been just fine, even as he travelled. He suspects other merfolk are averse to the idea because they’ve seen the land walkers keep other creatures and they simply do not care for land walker ways.

Hanzo thinks the land walkers are interesting, but he definitely did not care to be discovered, hence the move. Some of his trinkets are land walker items that he’s found though. One is currently in Eito’s mouth, a strange bright yellow bird made of some strange material that _squeaks_ when it is squished. Hanzo’s ribbon eels love the strange little object.

Eito is currently squeaking it now in their jaws, the object is nearly too big for their mouth. Aito is swimming close to Hanzo, occasionally brushing up against their master to show affection. Hanzo thinks that when they find a place for a new grotto, that he’s going to enjoy taking his eels for swims just like this one.

Naturally, that’s when the unexpected happens.

Eito is minding their own business, squeaking their little yellow bird when suddenly a larger eel appears out of nowhere and tries to take the toy. Eito is no match for the larger eel, which seems to be a honeycomb moray, and their toy is snatched right out of their mouth and the other eel darts away. Both Eito and Aito give chase, and Hanzo chitters after them and gives chase.

The honeycomb eel is faster than his ribbon eels, who are trying their best to give chase. Hanzo’s not as fast with some merfolk with his much different tail shape, but his spiny wing fins at least help him keep after the eel. Hanzo chases the creature around the reef, his own eels trying to keep up with him.

The honeycomb eel darts around the bend of this particular large rock formation out of sight. Naturally, Hanzo follows behind it, swimming as fast as possible to get his eels’ little squeaky bird back. Hanzo’s momentum does not allow for him to be able to stop when he immediately barrels into someone else.

That someone catches him, and the momentum of the crash sends them spinning through the water. When the world stops spinning, Hanzo finds himself face to face with another mer. They look just as startled as Hanzo is sure he himself is.

The stranger’s tail is striped and bright orange and white, something akin to the lionfish Hanzo has seen swimming around. Their hair is free of shells and trinkets, so Hanzo knows immediately that they are unmated. Their dark eyes are wide and surprised, and they immediately lift their hand, only one, off of where they had been steadying Hanzo.

“Sorry!” the other mer chitters, “I didn’t see ya!”

“It was me who did not see you,” Hanzo admits, relaxing when the other mer does not immediately bare their teeth or try to attack him, “my apologies.”

“No harm,” the other mer does look Hanzo over briefly, cautiously, just as Hanzo had done to him.

They seem fixated for a moment on Hanzo’s slug-like tail and the three sets of his wing fins at his side, and the bright blue colouring of the underside of his tail and how it becomes silver-blue on the topside. Struck dumb by Hanzo’s beauty, clearly. They are rather striking themselves, and handsome. A little smugly, Hanzo can’t help but run his claws through his hair, drawing attention to the fact that it is also undecorated. Flaunting his availability for courtship.

That’s when the honeycomb eel suddenly returns, squeaking the yellow bird, and rubs up against the other mer affectionately. Hanzo blinks in shock, his own two eels have finally caught up to him, and Eito immediately goes for the yellow bird to get their toy back. Hanzo tries to catch them, gathering the ribbon eel in his hands. Aito merely sidles up next to Hanzo and hides behind him, peering at the stranger and their eel from relative safety.

“Ah, I take it that is _your_ eel?” Hanzo looks pointedly to the other mer, for both an introduction and answers.

“Ah, yeah,” the other mer waves their hand through the water, nervous, “this is Beans. I take it she’s nabbed whatever she’s got from your lil’ fellas?”

“She has,” Hanzo replies, “Beans is an interesting name. I would also like to know yours.”

“Oh, right! Sorry! It’s been so long since I’ve seen another mer ‘round these parts. Name’s Jesse!” the other mer chitters happily, drifting closer to properly greet Hanzo with a simple nudge with his head to Hanzo’s shoulder.

“Hanzo.” Hanzo returns the friendly greeting, also bumping his head against Jesse’s shoulder.

He makes sure to do so to Jesse’s uninjured arm, unsure if the other mer would take offence to him greeting him by nudging the shoulder above his missing arm. Hanzo ponders if Jesse’s trained his eel to help him hunt because of that injury, but does not ask a stranger such questions.

Instead, he asks for Eito’s squeaky bird back. Jesse has to tear the squeaky bird away from Beans, shaking the eel as he tries to return the object to Hanzo. Beans doesn’t seem to care, either way, thinking Jesse’s trying to play a game of tug with her. She eventually relinquishes the bird to Jesse, who returns it to Hanzo, who promptly holds it out to Eito so they may take their toy back.

“So uh,” Jesse begins, doing the nervous hand waves through the water again as they float there for an awkward moment, “Would you like me t’show ya around the reef? I know all the good grotto spots if that’s what you’re after.”

“I am,” Hanzo replies, “I would appreciate the insight, especially if you know the area and the hunting grounds well.” Hanzo fixes Jesse with another look, blatantly looking him over, making certain Jesse notices that he’s checking his hair for trinkets claiming him as another’s. “I would hate to… _intrude_ upon your territory. Unless _explicitly_ invited, of course.”

Jesse grins wide with sharp fangs, his dark eyes sparkling. He swishes his tail to start toward another vibrant reef Hanzo can see up ahead, motioning for Hanzo to swim at his side.

“Not at all, Hanzo,” Jesse purrs as Hanzo falls into pace alongside him, “Allow me to give ya the tour.”

Their eels follow behind their masters, Eito keeping far from Beans as they can with Aito swimming between them. If Hanzo and Jesse initiate courtship and things go well, the three eels might have to learn to live together. Eito might have to learn to share their special squeaky bird.

Either way, it will be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to help an imperative cause and get to request your own ficlet? Then check out [My Twitter Thread](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin/status/1267199748714508289?s=20)and follow the instructions!
> 
> If you don't want a ficlet but still want to help, please check out [This Twitter Post](https://twitter.com/dehyedration/status/1266017885987786753?s=20) for ways you can.
> 
> Black Lives Matter.


End file.
